1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, a control circuit member of the motor and a manufacturing method of the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor of, for example, a power window system includes a motor main body, a speed reducing unit and a control circuit member. The motor main body generates a rotational force. The speed reducing unit includes a speed reducing mechanism, which is received in a gear housing and decelerates a rotational speed of the motor main body. The control circuit member includes electrical circuit components (e.g., an IC), which control the rotation of the motor main body.
In the case of one such motor, the motor main body and the speed reducing unit are assembled together to form an intermediate assembly of the motor main body and the speed reducing unit, and the control circuit member is installed into the gear housing through a receiving hole, which is formed in the gear housing (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,258). Various types of control circuit members, each of which has a different set of electrical circuit components, can be installed to the intermediate assembly (without the control circuit member) of the motor main body and the speed reducing unit. More specifically, the intermediate assembly (without the control circuit member) of the motor main body and the speed reducing unit is made as a universal component (a versatile component), and various types of motors (each having the different set of the electrical circuit components) can be made with such a universal component by simply changing the control circuit member. As a result, the manufacturing costs can be reduced.
However, in the above motor, the connector arrangement is provided in the control circuit member. The external connector is fitted to the connector arrangement of the control circuit member, and the electrical circuit components of the control circuit member are electrically connected to a power source through the connector arrangement and the external connector. When the connector arrangement is provided to the control circuit member, the position of the connector arrangement is limited by the securing position of the control circuit member. The securing position of the control circuit member is, in turn, limited by various factors due to the fact that the control circuit member needs to be installed into the gear housing. Thus, in some cases, the connector arrangement cannot be placed to a desired position. For instance, a normal motor (i.e., a motor without the control circuit member) is often used as a drive source of the power window system and is secured to a securing member of a vehicle door. In one type of normal motor, the connector arrangement is provided on a lateral side of a connection between a yoke housing of the motor main body and the gear housing at a location adjacent to a brush holder. When this type of normal motor needs to be replaced with the above type of motor having the control circuit member with the connector arrangement, the above type of motor cannot be simply installed to the preexisting securing member of the vehicle door. That is, the securing member also needs to be replaced with a corresponding one. Furthermore, the securing position of the control circuit member (the securing structure, such as the receiving hole) is limited by the position of the connector arrangement. Thus, in some cases, the control circuit member cannot be placed to the desired position (e.g., a dead space in the gear housing).